Kerana Kuasa, Orang Lain Binasa!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Ini kisah benar yang pernah berlaku pada 11 Januari 2013 di Ayer Tawar, Perak, Malaysia! Jadi, janganlah bersikap tamak dan sentiasalah berhati-hati di jalan raya, ya? Terima kasih!


Farhan Malek dan Jim Davis mempersembahkan...

"Kerana Kuasa, Orang Lain Binasa!".

(8:00 PAGI. JUMAAT, 11 Januari 2013 di Ayer Tawar, Perak, Malaysia):

Hari ini adalah sebuah pagi yang cerah. Semua orang nampaknya sudah berada di pejabat. Manakala semua murid sudah berada di sekolah. Di sebuah kawasan perumahan (Taman Ayer Tawar), saya sedang membaca suratkhabar 'Harian Metro' di depan rumah sewaku. Lalu, sebuah kereta datang dan mengehon pada saya. Kemudian, saya lambaikan tangan kerana Jon Arbuckle , Garfield dan Dr. Liz Wilson sudah sampai. Lalu, sambil mereka membawa beg-beg galas mereka. Saya mempelawa mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sewa sementara saya. Setelah itu, kami mula berbual. Kemudian, saya teringat sesuatu lalu saya bergegas keluar ke pekan sebentar. Beberapa saat selepas saya keluar, Jon dan Liz mula berdua dan bercinta sambil menunggu kepulangan saya.

(Sementara itu, di Pekan Ayer Tawar):

Saya berada di sebuah kedai hiasan dan sedang membelek-belek hiasan tanglung seperti yang diminta oleh tuan rumah (Tai Kong Ah). Setelah saya mendapat jumlah tanglung yang sesuai, saya pun membelinya lalu saya bergegas ke sebuah pasarraya lalu saya membeli 4 kotak limau Mandarin menggunakan wang yang diberi oleh tuan rumah dan saya pun bergegas pulang ke rumah sewa.

(Sekembalinya di Taman Ayer Tawar):

Jon dan Liz nampaknya sudah mesra. Lalu, Jon berkata sesuatu, "Liz, bolehkah kamu menjadi lebih cantik setiap hari?". Liz pun menjawab, "Betapa indahnya kamu cakap begitu. Tapi saya rasa tidak agaknya". Jon pun membalas, "Ya. Agaknya kamu betul juga!". Melihat wajah Liz yang bertukar, Garfield menjerit, "Lari, Jon! Lari!" (Sebenarnya dialog itu tadi ialah dialog terjemahan dari komik Garfield yang juga bertarikh 11 Januari 2013). Apa lagi, mereka mula berkejaran. Seluruh kawasan mereka redah dan mereka berkejaran sambil berkata-kata mengenai cinta mereka. Lalu, mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu pagar luar lalu mereka keluar dan... "PONNN!". Mereka dihon oleh sebuah teksi lalu pemandu teksi itu berkata, "Gomer (kamu) buta ke? Sampai jalan pun nak redah... Nasib kereta ini sempat brek. Kalau tak, dah lama korang arwah tau! Dah, pi (pergi) sana!". Kemudian, saya keluar dari teksi itu dan menjawab, "Dahlah tu, encik! Diorang tak taulah! Nah, RM25!". Pemandu itu membalas, "Terima kasih, nak!". Dan saya berkata, "Sama-sama, encik!".

(Pukul 12:00 TENGAH HARI):

Tuan rumah sewaku iaitu En. Tai Kong Ah pun sudah sampai selepas balik dari pejabat. Saya pun menyambut kepulangannya dengan barang-barang keperluan untuk Tahun Baru Cina dalam sebulan yang saya beli tadi. Lalu, dia pun teruja dan memuji saya. Kemudian, dia mempelawa saya untuk makan tengahhari di luar. Apa lagi, kami pun terus menerima jemputannya itu. Dan, kami bertiga pun bersiap-siap menukar baju sambil menyembur minyak wangi di badan. Kemudian, kami pun terus jalan (Garfield pun ikut).

(Pukul 12:09 TENGAH HARI di Pekan Ayer Tawar):

Kami berempat sempat berbual. Sehingga sebuah kereta JPJ yang meluncur laju memotong kami dengan bahaya dan tuan rumah pun mengehon sambil menjerit, "Woi! Lu buta ka, JPJ? Jaga keselamatan jalan rayalah! Kalau ada yang kemalangan dan mati nanti... Baru lu tau sendiri!". Kemudian, seperti yang dijangka. Kedengaran banyak bunyi dentuman kereta pada minit berikutnya... Lebih kurang 10 dentuman! Kemudian, kami pun berhenti. Lalu kami nampak banyak kereta termasuk sebuah lori dan van sekolah. Kemudian, semua orang India jadi marah dan membuat rusuhan kecil untuk membelasah pegawai-pegawai JPJ yang tiada akal itu. Sementara itu, sebuah jentera bomba dan sebuah van ambulans sudah berada di kawasan itu.

(Pukul 12:19 TENGAH HARI):

Orang India sudah semakin marah! Kali ini mereka tidak boleh diam lagi... Mereka mahu menghancurkan kereta pegawai jalan raya itu agar JPJ mendapat pengajaran! Dan seperti yang dijangkakan, salah seorang daripada mereka mula menghancurkan kereta itu menggunakan sebuah topi keledar dan mereka mula menghancurkan kereta JPJ itu pada minit berikutnya... Kami berempat mula berasa takut namun saya sempat merakam kejadian itu menggunakan kamera video tabletku. Lalu, selepas siap merakam... Ahli bomba sudah memadam kebakaran pada kereta JPJ itu dan kami berempat pun mula meninggalkan tempat kejadian pada pukul 12:30 tengah hari! Dan kejadian itu sangat sadis kerana ia berlaku di depan sebuah sekolah Methodist dan ia berlaku selepas tamat sesi persekolahan!

(PUKUL 12:40 TENGAH HARI di sebuah kedai makan Melayu):

Kami pun duduk di sebuah meja. Namun kami masih berasa sedih berhubung kejadian amuk kereta JPJ yang berlaku tadi. Lalu, saya sempat berkata, "Ini semua kerana sikap mementingkan diri sendiri itulah! Tak pasal-pasal 10 kereta yang kemalangan, 15 orang yang kena tempiasnya! Kerana kuasa, orang lain binasa tahu!". Kami pun sempat ketawa lalu hidangan 'nasi beriani' dan 'milo ais bandung' kami pun sampai lalu kami pun sempat makan dengan tenang... Sambil Garfield pun menghabiskan sebakul nasi beriani itu dengan cepat lalu kami semua pun ketawa terbahak-bahak...

(PENGAJARAN: Jangan pentingkan diri sendiri, nanti orang lain juga yang binasa tahu!).

-TAMAT!-

(Ini kisah benar yang pernah menjadi isu panas pada Januari 2013. Jadi jangan bersikap tamak di jalan raya kalau tidak mahu banyak kemalangan dan sentiasalah berhati-hati di jalan raya, ya? Sekian, terima kasih!).


End file.
